<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tootsie's Story by nastally</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496666">Tootsie's Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastally/pseuds/nastally'>nastally</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Abuse, Dreams of Tomorrow, Fairy Tale Style, Gift Fic, Happy Ending, M/M, Medieval AU, Prequel, Thievery, Tootsie POV, Tootsie's Story, Wholesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:21:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastally/pseuds/nastally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of how Roger and Freddie adopted a donkey. - A prequel to Dreams of Tomorrow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tootsie's Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikini/gifts">Tikini</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356092">Dreams of Tomorrow</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastally/pseuds/nastally">nastally</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikini/pseuds/Tikini">Tikini</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you haven't read Dreams of Tomorrow, this will really confuse you! lol If you have read it, I hope that this will make you smile. ;)</p>
<p>This little ficlet was requested by and is a gift for Tikini. My dear friend, my sunshine, my talented partner in crime and my fandom wifey. ;) I love you, and I had so much fun writing this once I figured out what I wanted it to be. Thank you so much for the last eight months. It has been incredible and I have loved every moment. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- - -</p>
<p>A fruit stand toppled over, the merchant jumping out of the way at the last moment. Apples, pears, strawberries and blueberries flew every, and by some miracle, Roger yelped and instinctively caught an apple when it hit him on the chest, clutching on to the rope around the donkey’s neck for dear life with his other hand. </p>
<p>“Whoah!”</p>
<p>It was a bumpy ride, especially when the donkey crashed into a stall selling herbs and spices and then leapt over a hay bale. Roger grimaced, brushing bits of dried parsley off his face, and stuck the apple inside the front of his shirt for lack of a better place to put it, before he quickly caught the rope with his other hand as well, trying to make sure he wasn’t going to be thrown off. It was almost impossible to see through the crowds of people at the busy market, but he thought he caught another glimpse of raven-black hair and a bright yellow shirt, moving swiftly between the stands towards the main road. The angry gaggle of merchants running in pursuit confirmed it and Roger broke into a grin, reaching behind himself to give the donkey a light slap on the rear.</p>
<p>“Come on, girl!” </p>
<p>The animal gave a whuffle and galloped right through a group of well-dressed women, sending baskets and purses flying.</p>
<p>“My apologies!” Roger shouted over his shoulder, giving them a little wave just as the donkey burst out onto the main road, turning sharply to avoid collision with a horse-drawn cart.</p>
<p>“Ho! This way!” Roger exclaimed, squinting as his eyes searched the road up ahead while he pulled the animal around to the right and just about managed to stay on when she bucked slightly under him. Just at that moment, the raven-haired man in the bright yellow shirt came bursting out of one of the many passages between the stalls, frantically looking about himself.</p>
<p>“FREDDIE!” yelled Roger, already galloping towards him. Freddie’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open when he saw him. Then he threw a panicked look back over his shoulder and started running towards Roger even as the group of angry men spilled out onto the street behind him.</p>
<p>“ROGER!”</p>
<p>“Hold on!” Stretching out one arm, Roger leaned to the side, his heart hammering in his chest as he held his breath and caught Freddie’s arm. The other man grabbed on to him in return and, using their combined momentum, swung himself up behind him, almost sending them both tumbling off the donkey’s back. Roger barely managed to hold on, yanking hard at the rope tied around the donkey’s neck, and the animal made an offended, short braying sound and pulled into one of the crowded passages, thus narrowly avoiding the gaggle of furious theft victims who had been hot on Freddie’s heels.</p>
<p>“Oh shit!” Roger squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself for collision with a clayware stall, but the clever donkey somehow managed to navigate a path through the crowds of people instead, sending a fat friar backwards into a table laden with cheeses. </p>
<p>Freddie, who had wrapped his arms around Roger’s middle, shrieked with fear and then with laughter, clinging to him tightly as they barrelled back out of the crowds and onto another larger street, leaving chaos in their wake. Almost without Roger’s guidance, the donkey immediately made for the meadows and the treeline visible just beyond the village.</p>
<p>“YOU STOLE THE DONKEY!?” Freddie yelled, amidst laughter, over the noise of the market stretching on beside them and the shouts of the angry crowd in pursuit of them now. Although, thank heavens, Roger discovered as he glanced back over his shoulder, none of them were on horseback. He could however see a pitchfork or two, which did not bode well.</p>
<p>“NO!” he shouted back, “I <i>RESCUED</i> THE DONKEY!” And with that he leaned forward, close to the animal’s ear. “Come on, girl, get us out of here. Come on, I know you can do it!”</p>
<p>As though she understood, the donkey shook her muscular neck and sped up a little, galloping straight out of the village and off the road, sending dandelion seeds flying up into the air all around them as they crossed the meadow.</p>
<p>“You’re mad!” Freddie declared, sounding ecstatic, and Roger couldn’t help but laugh, too, his sight set on the treeline which they were just about to reach.</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>The donkey was a donkey, who, like most other donkeys, had been condemned to a life of servitude from a young age. Once, in the very beginning, there had been sunny days filled with nothing but joy, and food and pressing herself to her mother's warm body at night. There had been the soft, little hands of small humans petting her fur and playing chase with her in the meadow, feeding her a bit of apple or carrot and letting her lick their sticky fingers. </p>
<p>But too soon, she was grown and they took her to the market. At the end of that day she was brought home to a new and unfamiliar place, where there was no mother, no soft little hands and no bits of carrot and apple. Only loneliness, a rope around her neck which did not let her run in the meadow and an old man who spared no word or touch for her other than shouting and slaps. He had a stick that bruised and a whip that stung. And he put her to work. Day in and day out, he loaded her back heavy with goods and led her back to the market, which was loud and full of ear-piercing human voices and animals crying. There she had to wait, tied to a post in scorching sun or chilling rain, until the day was done. Only to return to her lonely home once again. </p>
<p>The donkey's eyes grew dimmer and her steps a little slower every day, hooves scraping over the small rocks on the dirt road to the market. Until one day, she stopped as the village came into sight, and stood there, and would not move. The old man was very unhappy with that. He pulled and he pushed and he shouted and cursed. He cracked the whip on her skin and rained down blows on her with the stick until the donkey thought he might well end her. Just then, two young men came walking along, one fair as the sun and one dusky as nightfall. They carried little on their backs and much in their hearts - this the donkey knew, because like all animals, donkeys are wise in ways humans are not. A truth many do know, and none can confirm, lest a donkey should learn how to speak. Stopping beside her, the young men asked of the old man what he intended to accomplish with his whip and his stick and his vile words. This, too, made the old man very unhappy indeed. So he turned on them, with his whip and his stick, and with sad, hopeless eyes, the donkey saw them chased off on their way into the village. </p>
<p>Resigning herself to her fate, the donkey was finally persuaded to continue on her way, her head as low as her spirits. Tied to the post she stood, as always, listless and ignored by the busy humans milling around the market stalls. Until suddenly, the scent of fresh, juicy apple tickled her nose. The donkey sniffed, ears twitching, and lifted her head. And who should stand before her but one of the young men, the fair one, hair like straw and eyes like the sky. His face was kind and his hand outstretched, and in it lay a piece of apple. For her? The donkey shied away a little and looked at it, suspicious. </p>
<p>"Go on," he said, although she did not understand his words, but she understood the kindness of his voice. "Have it, it's for you." </p>
<p>Very carefully, the donkey stretched her long neck and accepted the offering. The apple was ripe and sweet, and when he touched her nose she flinched, but did not move away. </p>
<p>"Good girl." His smile widened as he stepped closer, petting her nose and her mane. Scratching her behind the ears. The donkey shook her head and gave a contented whuffle. The young man laughed, and the donkey liked the sound and bumped his chest lightly with her nose. It made him chuckle more, cooing over her and petting her so lovingly as no one had in a very long time. Speaking gentle words to her as if she mattered, as if he knew that she was listening. </p>
<p>"That miserable old codger." He produced another apple and took a bite, before he offered her the rest. The donkey ate it up with delight. "He doesn't deserve you, does he! Who does he think he is, treating you like that, hm?" </p>
<p>The young man's hand brushed the rope around her neck. He looked around, eyes glinting with mischievous determination. Before she knew it, he was by her side, hands working open the knots in the rope which tied her to the post.</p>
<p>"Quiet now," he whispered to her, soothingly. "I've got a plan. Well…" he made a face, "more of a mad idea, to be honest with you. But I reckon we can get away with it." </p>
<p>"Halt!" Someone yelled, and both of them started, looking in the direction of the sound. But the cry hadn't been directed at them. </p>
<p>"What do you think you're doing there, lad!" </p>
<p>"Stop the thief!"</p>
<p>"Uh oh." With one pull, the rope was loose. The donkey looked to the young man. The young man looked at the donkey, eyes wide. "Forget the plan!" he exclaimed, frantically peering through the stalls and the people. "<i>New</i> plan!" His wide eyes returned to the donkey, pleading with her. "By God, I really hope you trust me." </p>
<p>And in that moment, the donkey decided that she did. </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>They'd lost them, just. Freddie collapsed onto the soft forest ground beside the stream, breathless with the excitement and fright of the chase, but grinning widely as he gazed up at the treetops. Once his heart was no longer hammering so unbearably fast in his chest, he lifted himself up on his elbows and looked towards Roger and the donkey, one crouching by the stream and the other with her head bowed, both quenching their thirst. Roger sat back and sighed, shaking the water of his hands, and turned to look at him. Cheeks rosy and hair windswept. </p>
<p>"You," Freddie said, and couldn't help but burst out laughing again. "You stole… <i>a donkey</i>!" </p>
<p>"Rescued!" Roger grinned back at him and stood up with a tired groan, patting the donkey's flank. "And lucky I did, too. She saved us." </p>
<p>"That she did," Freddie admitted, pulling himself up to sitting, arms resting on his knees. "What on earth do we do with her now?" </p>
<p>Roger looked at him as if he had gone round the bend. "What do you mean? She's coming with us, of course!" </p>
<p>"Of course." Freddie just shrugged and laughed again, not bothering to argue. It wasn't as though their life could be any madder than it already was. What as a donkey thrown into the mix? His eyebrows rose up. "I suppose we could get a cart." </p>
<p>"Now you're talking." Roger walked over to him and plopped down beside him, leaning over to peck him on the cheek, his lips wet and cold from the water. Freddie smiled and wiped his shirt, glancing over at the other man. </p>
<p>"She'll need feeding," he pointed out. </p>
<p>Roger waved a hand dismissively. "Easy."</p>
<p>Freddie sighed and nodded. "She'll need a name, too." </p>
<p>They both turned to look at the animal, who was now grazing on the lush, green grass which grew beside the stream.</p>
<p>"Brunhilda." Freddie said, grandly. </p>
<p>Roger snorted, then frowned. "Actually, I knew a Brunhilda once." His eyes glazed over a little. "She had an amazing pair of…"</p>
<p>Turning to look at him slowly, Freddie raised an eyebrow. </p>
<p>"... eyes?" Roger finished, smirking with the tip of his tongue stuck out between his teeth.</p>
<p>Freddie tutted and elbowed him playfully, and Roger slid an arm around him, pulling him against himself. </p>
<p>"Hmm," Resting his head on his lover's shoulder, Freddie chewed his bottom lip, thinking. "Grey Lady." </p>
<p>"Eh," Roger didn't sound impressed. "Why does it have to be something so grand? What are we, a pair of noblemen?" </p>
<p>"Fine then." Freddie feigned offence, although he ruined the act as he followed it up with a chortle. "What would you have her be called? I'm all ears." </p>
<p>"Let's see what she likes." Roger said, after a moment. </p>
<p>Freddie frowned, confused. "What do you-" </p>
<p>"Wait, wait, shh." Roger quickly brought up a hand, resting the backs of his fingers against Freddie's lips. Halfway between affronted and amused at being thus silenced, Freddie reached up and took Roger's hand, pulling it into his lap and cradling it there. "Clover!" Called Roger softly, pausing to watch for a reaction. When the donkey simply continued to graze, twitching her ears a little, he tried again. "Molly! …Trudie! Sugarplum?" </p>
<p>Freddie was snickering. "Ladybird," he joined in.</p>
<p>"Er… Jolly Jumper." </p>
<p>"Princess Penelope."</p>
<p>"Pumpkin."</p>
<p>"Fairy."</p>
<p>"Tootsie," said Roger, and they both gasped when the donkey lifted her head and looked at them, blinking her large eyes. "Tootsie?" Roger repeated, shooting Freddie an excited glance. </p>
<p>The donkey whuffled and walked over to them, bending her head to nuzzle against the side of Roger's face. He chuckled, lifting up a hand to pet her neck. "Well, that's settled." </p>
<p>"Tootsie." Freddie repeated, shaking his head a little before he reached over to stroke the donkey's nose. "Are you quite sure? I really liked Princess Penelope."</p>
<p>"The lady has spoken," declared Roger. </p>
<p>"Alright, alright." Freddie conceded. "Tootsie it is." Then a thought struck him. "But I'll have you know." He raised his index finger. "If ever we find a kitten, then <i>I</i> will be naming it." </p>
<p>"Agreed." Roger looked up at the sky through the leaves. "Well, we had better get going before the day is up."</p>
<p>"Yes," Freddie sighed. </p>
<p>They rose to their feet and brushed themselves off, collected the few things which they called their own in this world and looked to where the stream disappeared around a bend to the left and to the right. </p>
<p>"This way?" Roger said, nodding his head in the direction where the strip of grass beside the stream seemed broader. </p>
<p>"Why not." Freddie smiled, and fell into step with him as they started on their way. </p>
<p>Roger, who had taken a hold of the rope around the donkey's neck, gave it a gentle tug. "Come along, Tootsie." </p>
<p>And the donkey followed as they set off to find a new town. A new home. </p>
<p>And new adventures. </p>
<p>- - -</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it, Teeks. Here's to many more adventures.</p>
<p>I hope everyone else liked it, too! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>